


the sweetest nights

by larry_hystereks



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Coffee Shop, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larry_hystereks/pseuds/larry_hystereks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when skye's wifi goes down in the middle of the night she finds herself at a 24 hour coffee shop with free wireless. </p><p>and there's a super cute barista, so bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sweetest nights

**Author's Note:**

> here's a skyeward coffee shop au that this fandom sorely needed

She's on the third paragraph of her essay when her wifi goes down.

She gets up, reboots the router, hits it a couple of times, and then sighs in frustration when nothing changes. 

Just her fucking luck. 

She grabs her laptop and her dorm key and heads out of the building, googling places on her cell phone that are open past two am on a Tuesday. 

Most of the places on her small campus are closed but it looks like there's coffee shop that's open twenty-four hours that's not too far away. 

She just hopes they have a decent wifi connection.

Skye makes her way to the shop and the lights are on but it doesn't look like anyone's inside. 

She sighs, entering the cafe anyway. 

As she pushes the door open, a bell rings and a boy a little older than her walks from a door in the back to the front of the counter. 

"Wifi down?" He asks. 

Skye smirks. "Is it that obvious?" 

"We don't get a lot of people here late nights during the week." He says. "It's either no wifi or drunk kids trying to get sober before their eight am." 

Skye laughs. "I bet you're glad I'm the first one." 

He smiles. "Can I get you anything?" 

"Coffee. A big one." 

"Anything special?" 

Skye shrugs. "Surprise me." 

She goes and sits down at one of the booths, opening up her laptop to her word document. 

She starts typing and the barista comes and sets down a coffee in front of her. 

"Oh, thank you."

He smiles. "No problem. Let me know if you need anything else." 

She smiles at him again and goes back to her essay. 

Why the hell did she take a history class again? 

More specifically, why the hell did she take a history class that required like twelve research papers in one semester? 

She takes a sip of her coffee and outright moans. 

"Holy shit." She says. 

There's chuckling from behind the counter and she turns and looks at the barista. 

"What the fuck is this? What fucking sorcery did you just perform?" 

"It's coffee." 

"I know but it's _orgasmic_." 

He smirks. 

"Enjoy it. It's on the house."

"God fucking bless you."

He just smiles again.

 

\-----

 

Her wifi is still down in her dorm so she ends up back at the coffee shop the next night to work on a statistics project. 

There are two other people in the shop this time and they're, oh yeah, they're definitely drunk. 

She walks over to the barista. 

"Hey." She says. 

"Still no wifi?" 

She shakes her head. "As if anything at this fucking school would get fixed in a timely fashion." 

He smiles slightly. "Coffee?"

She nods. "Please." 

"Same as yesterday?" 

She shakes her head again.

"Something better." 

"I'm a barista, not a genie." 

Skye shrugs, sitting in the booth she sat in yesterday. 

"We'll see." She calls over to him. 

She can see him shaking his head from behind the bar and she smiles, opening her laptop. 

She gets her excel spreadsheet open and already she's overwhelmed by all the numbers.

Fucking math. 

A coffee sets down in front of her.

"This one is gonna have to cost you." He says. 

She stares at the cup, eyes widening in delight at the sight of all that whipped cream. 

"Are you sure you aren't a genie?"

He laughs as he walks back behind the counter.

She takes a small sip of her coffee and sighs. 

It's even better than the last one. 

She sighs again happily and then stares back at her laptop screen. She needs to focus. 

She works on her project for the remainder of the night on the sheer power of caffeine and the desire to not fail out of math. 

By the time she shuts down her laptop it's almost four am. 

She groans, standing up and then walks over to the counter. 

"How much for the best cup of coffee I've ever had in my short miserable life?" 

"Two dollars." 

"You're kidding." 

He shrugs. "Student discount." 

She fishes a five out of her pocket and hands it to the barista. 

"Keep the change, uh," she looks at the name tag on his shirt but it's blank. She points at it. "Blank name tag?" 

"I may have never filled it out." 

Skye chuckles. "Well, alright then."

He picks up the marker they use to write names on the cups and he uncaps it. He takes the tag on his shirt, turns it to face him, and scribbles something down. 

He turns it towards Skye. 

She leans forward and squints. 

"Am I supposed to be able to read that?" 

He sighs. "Grant, my name is Grant."

She chuckles and reaches her arm across the counter. 

"I'm Skye." She says as they shake hands. "Thanks for the coffee, Grant." 

She steps backward and gives him a little salute as she leaves the cafe. 

The hungover people walking on her campus probably think she's insane; but it's not her fault she can't stop smiling. 

 

\-----

 

Her wifi is down for the rest of the week so needless to say her nights are filled with delicious coffee served by a delicious looking barista. 

Her stressful week of papers and projects and studying for quizzes or exams gets slightly more brightened by a dark haired coffee god. 

She mostly just enjoys having someone to talk to that isn't her roommate.

She loves Jemma, she loves her to death, but they are on two completely different planets when it comes to discussing school work.

It's refreshing to have a conversation that isn't about molecular compounds or dark matter.

"I don't think the school was this bad when I went there."

Skye raises an eyebrow.

"With the wireless, I mean." Grant says. He sets down a coffee in front of her. "It would take like three days max for them to fix it."

"Wait you went here?" 

Grant nods. "Graduated last year. I'm going to grad school next year."

"Oh," She says with a smile. "I graduate next year. I'm nervous."

"Why?" He asks. "You're the most committed student I've ever seen." He says, nodding at her and her laptop.

She smiles. "Thanks, but I'm still not sure what I want to do."

"You have time, trust me."

She looks at him and he sighs.

"Do you think I got a college degree to make coffee for drunken students and cute girls at three in the morning?"

"You think I'm cute?"

He rolls his eyes.

"I think you're keeping me in business."

She smirks at him. "So me being cute, that's just a perk?"

He chuckles as three students, yep drunk, walk into the bar.

He walks behind the counter and takes their orders.

Grant turns around and bends over to get something for their coffees and Skye tells herself she didn't stare at his ass the entire time.

 

\-----

 

The wifi goes back up the next day.

She finds herself sitting in her favorite cafe that night anyway. 

 

\-----

 

Her seven pm class gets cancelled and she decides to treat herself to a coffee and something sweet for dinner.

She's walking up to the bar when a guy pulls up on a motorcycle.

"No way." She mutters to herself.

Lo' and behold her super hot barista rides a frickin' motorcycle. 

She walks over to him as he takes off his helmet and his eyes catch hers. 

"Skye, is that really you?" Grant says. "Am I seeing you at an hour that normal people are awake and functioning in society?" 

She rolls her eyes. 

"Says the guy that only works graveyard shifts." 

He smirks. "Touché."

He gets off his bike and locks it.

"So what brings you out into the daylight?" He asks. 

They walk towards the front door of the shop and Grant opens the door, motioning for Skye to go inside. 

"Well aren't you the gentleman," she says. "and I do actually have a life. And classes." 

They walk inside and Grant takes his apron off the hanger by the door, slipping it over his head and tying it on. 

"You have a life yet here you are every night for some free wireless."

She rolls her eyes as he walks behind the counter.

He releases the person who was there previously and leans forward on the counter, smiling at Skye.

"What can I get you?" He asks. 

"Do you remember that first coffee you made me?" She asks. He nods. "That, I want, that." 

"First coffee I ever made you; coming right up." 

He gets a cup and starts pouring the coffee in, pumping a couple of different syrups into the drink. 

He caps it and takes the marker out, writing on the cup. 

"You didn't have to write my name down." Skye says, chuckling. 

He smirks and hands her the cup. 

"But I did have to write down my number." 

She raises an eyebrow and looks down at the cup to see a ten digit phone number scrawled out in his chicken scratch handwriting. 

She takes the coffee to her lips and takes a small sip. 

"See you later, Grant." 

She tosses him a five and a wink and is out the door. 

She takes out her phone and plugs in Grant's number, shooting him a text.

_You need to tell me what you put in this coffee._

_A good barista never reveals his secrets._

She rolls her eyes. 

_Please?_

_Nope. See you later, Skye. ;)_

She sighs, smiling. 

Man, did she have it bad. 

 

\-----

 

He sits down across from her that night when she goes back to the coffee bar. 

"What're you doing anyway?" 

She turns her laptop and shows him the essay she's writing. 

His eyes skim over it and he looks at her. 

"That sucks." 

She takes the laptop back and hums in agreement.

"I can't wait for this semester to be over." She says. "I feel like my brain is in a constant state of mush." 

"Yeah, I'm not excited to start school again." 

She sighs. "At least you're mostly done, ya know?"

"I guess you could look at it that way." He says with a chuckle. 

Skye picks up her coffee and takes a sip. 

She sighs again, this time more blissfully. 

"Seriously, what do you put in these things that makes them so wonderful?" 

"Coffee beans, hot water, milk, sugar." 

She glares at him jokingly. 

"I can't give away the company secrets." He says in his defense. "I like this job too much." 

"You like your job?" 

He shrugs. "I like the people. And there is this one girl..." 

Skye bites back her smile. 

"What's she like?" 

He grins at her. 

"She's wonderful. She's got long brown hair and these really gorgeous eyes that always seem to look awake even when I know she's barely getting any sleep." Grant says. "Plus, she's really funny and she loves my coffee." 

"Does she now?" 

Grant nods.

"I think that's why she keeps coming back. I think she's fallen in love with it. I've been hoping that one day she'd look up from that cup of coffee and realize that what she's been looking for has been here all along." 

Skye laughs. "Yeah?" 

"Yeah." Grant says nodding, the dopiest smile on his face. 

Skye sets down her coffee, looking up from the cup. 

She places a hand over her heart and leans back in awe. 

"Oh my god," Skye says. "It worked. You have been here all along!" 

Grant laughs so loud his whole body shakes. 

"You're an idiot." He says through his laughter. 

"But you like me anyway." She says teasingly. 

He smiles at her nods. "Yeah, I like you anyway." 

"You want to go out sometime?" 

"More than anything." 

"Like in the daylight, when other humans are actually awake, like normal people." 

"I'd love to."

Skye smiles. 

"It's a date." She says. 

Grant nods, the two of them smiling at each other like idiots. 

"It's a date. 

 

* * *

 

[aesthetic to go along with the fic bc i am aesthetic trash ](https://twitter.com/hystereks/status/614191429108240384)


End file.
